Feiertagsblues
Feiertagsblues ist die zehnte Episode der sechsten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Die Feiertage stehen unter schwierigen Vorzeichen: Doktor Webber findet immer neue Ausflüchte für seinen exzessiven Alkoholkonsum, Marks Leben wird von einer 18-jährigen Tochter durcheinandergebracht, und Cristinas Kardio-Göttin Teddy entpuppt sich als Nebenbuhlerin. Während des Festessens im Team bricht ein Konflikt zwischen Doktorin Bailey und ihrem Vater offen aus, während die erbitterten Konkurrenten Doktor Webber und Derek zu einem Waffenstillstand finden. Musik *'Christmas Time is Here' von Vince Guaraldi Trio *'A Magical Season '''von ''Tim Myers *'Joy to the World '''von ''Seabird *'All That I Want for Christmas (Is to Give My Love Away) '''von ''The Rescues *'Baby It's Cold Outside '''von ''James Pickens, Jr., Kevin McKidd und Jessica Capshaw (Original von Frank Loesser) *'Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! '''von ''Chandra Wilson, Nathan West, Sandra Oh und Justin Chambers (Original von Vaughn Monroe) *'Silent Night '''von ''Sara Ramirez (Original von Franz Xaver Gruber und Joseph Mohr) *'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas '''von ''Coldplay *'Drummer Boy '''von ''Jars of Clay *'Awakening '''von ''Sébastian Schuller *'Snowfall '''von ''Ingrid Michaelson Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel '' Holidaze'' bezieht sich auf einen Song von Mansions Cast Trivia *Leven Rambin hat ihren ersten Auftritt als Sloan Riley. *Chyler Leigh (Lexie) und Nathan West (Mike) sind im echten Leben verheiratet. Intro Mein schönstes Geschenk aller Zeiten bekam ich zu Weihnachten, als ich 10 war: Mein allererstes Nähset. Ich hab es solange benutzt, bis meine Finger bluteten und dann versucht, meine Finger damit zu nähen. Schon damals wusste ich, dass ich Chriurigin werden wollte. Was ich eigentlich sagen will ist: Manchmal bekommt man die besten Geschenke völlig überraschend. Outro Als Chriurgen können wir jeden Tag jemandem das Leben schenken. Das kann schmerzvoll sein, oder auch angsteinflößend, aber letzten Endes lohnt es sich immer, jedes Mal. Wir haben die Möglichkeit, jemandem ein Geschenk zu machen. Manchmal sind unsere Geschenke nicht so dramatisch wie in einem OP. Manchmal besteht ein Geschenk aus dem einfachen Versuch, sich zu entschuldigen. Manchmal ist Verständnis das Geschenk. Manchmal, dass man das Geheimnis eines Freundes bewahrt. Angeblich soll die Freude ja am Schenken selbst liegen, und wenn diese Freude verflogen ist und man merkt, dass das Schenken zur Last wurde, lässt man's gut sein. Aber die meisten Leute, die ich kenne, schenken bis es weh tut und noch ein bisschen mehr. Zitate *Callie: Mark, es wär ganz schön, wenn du was sagen würdest. Gern auch laut! *Sloan: Man, sind Sie high oder sowas? *Derek: Sloan? *Mark: Ja? *Sloan: Ja? *Derek: Haha, Mark ich brauch deine Hilfe. *Cristina: Das wird 'n Hammer-Thanksgiving, ich schwör's. Keine unausstehlichen Verwandten, keine bescheuerten Traditionen. Niemand muss bei Tisch aufstehen und sagen, wofür er dankbar ist. *Alex: Umgekehrt wär doch mal gut: Wofür man nicht dankbar ist. *Cristina: Die Fusion! *Meredith: Die Mercy Westler! *Alex: Ja, die sind die Pest. Die klauen unsere OPs und schnorren von den Krankenschwestern unsere Kuchen! *Lexie: Ach komm schon, red mit ihr! *Mark: Aber... *Lexie: Nun komm schon! Wenn man sie erstmal kennt, ist sie eigentlich richtig nett. *Mark: Was? *Lexie: Naja, nein, eigentlich ist sie eine ziemlich dumme Nuss. Aber sie ist deine Tochter! *Mark: Aber ich... *Lexie: Doch, komm, red mit ihr! Sonst schlaf ich nicht mehr mit dir! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 6 Episode